Ran, ¿Shinichi o Heiji?
by PuNTuK
Summary: Actualización: Segunda y última parte del capítulo 3 de esta historia: El hombre misterioso coge a Ran y se la lleva a un lugar estraño. Heiji, por fin, aparece para rescatar a Ran, quien la salvara? [Para que escriba el capítulo 4, mínimo 4 reviews].
1. Las dudas de Ran

**Capítulo 1: Las dudas de Ran**

Sentada en su cama, pensando y llorando... se encontraba Ran, triste al saber que le faltaba algo, algo muy profundo dentro de su corazon... pero no sabia el que, porque lo tenia todo: vivia en una magnifica casa junto con sus padres, que habian vuelto de nuevo, tenia a su mejor amiga, Sonoko, y lo mejor de todo, Shinichi se encontraba al lado de ella, aunque hacía más de una semana que no lo veía.

Se durmió. Al cabo de una hora y media sonó el teléfono, dudó, pero al final lo cogió y la voz de un chico comenzó a hablar:

- ¿Ran? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estas ahí?

- ...

- Ran, por favor, di algo!

- Ho-hola Shinichi...

- ¿Que te ocurre Ran? Estas muy rara últimamente.

- No me pasa nada, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, eso es todo... -dijo intentando que su voz sonara natural-

- Ran... desde la última vez que nos vimos no has dejado de evitarme, ¿por qué? Es que...

- Pi, pi, pi...

Colgó el teléfono, se estiro de nuevo en la cama y se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho:

"¡Como he podido colgarle el teléfono a Shinichi!" -pensó furiosa-.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso las zapatillas y se fue directa a darse una ducha. Mientras caía el agua, oyó que picaron al timbre.

"Quien puede ser a estas horas" -pensó estrañada-.

Sus padres no estaban en casa, era de noche y se habían ido a dar una vuelta, pero ellos tenían llaves. Paró el chorro del agua, se puso la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y se fue directa a abrir la puerta.

Antes de abrirla miró por la rejilla para saber quien era, pero no pudo ver nada. Entonces abrió la puerta y...

- Hola Ran... ¿puedo pasar?

Ran abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salió nada. Estaba muy sorprendida, ¿que hacía aquí?, porqué había venido y porqué le había dicho que si podía pasar, ahora estaba medio desnuda, ¿o es que no lo veía?

- Sí, claro... claro que puedes! -dijo un poco entusiasta, pero avergonzada-.

- Grácias.

Fueron unos segundos muy incómodos, no sabía que decir, pero al final dijo muy bajito:

- Yo... bueno... me tengo que ir a cambiar, ahora vuelvo.

- Vale, yo te espero -dijo él con rapidez-.

Se metió para su habitación, se sento en su cama y se quedó un rato pensando. Al cabo de quinze minutos, Ran aún seguía metida en su habitación, entonces oyó una voz que decía desde el salón:

- Oye Ran, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella, toda colorada se cambió rápido y salió, por fin, de su habitación:

- No, grácias, no necesito nada.

Entonces se fue para la cocina y dijo:

- ¿Te apetece algo de beber?

- Sí, con un vaso de agua me conformo.

Ran cogió una botella de agua y dos vasos, se dirigió para la mesa del salón y empezó a echar agua en los vasos.

- Grácias.

Eran unos momentos muy silenciosos, nadie sabía que decir, así que, Ran, sin pensar dijo de repente:

- ¿Quieres que ponga la televisión?

- No, no.

- ¿Y música?

- No, sólo he venido... para hablar.

- ¿De que quieres hablar, Shinichi? -dijo Ran un poco cortante-.

- De nosotros, ¿que ha pasado desde la semana pasada? ¿Por qué me evitas tanto? ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

No sabía como explicarselo, se quedó un rato callada y pensando en como empezar, entonces Shinichi se levanto y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Ran se quedó de piedra, ¿que hacía él con eso? ¿Quíen se encontraba con ellos aquella noche?

**Fin Capítulo 1**

**[NoTaS de PuNTuK]**

Holaa!

Lo siento, he tenido que borrar la historia y cambiar algo (aunque muy poco) porque esque no cuadraba una cosa U, pero ya esta. Espero que dejeis vuestras reviews.

Que, os ha gustado? Os guste o no me lo podeis decir en vuestras reviews (que espero tener algunas jeje.

Bueno pues aquí teneis el primer capítulo de mi primer fic (bueno segundo, pero el primero es otra historia xDD).

Le he puesto de titulo: Ran, ¿Shinichi o Heiji?. Pero la verdad esque no se que titulo pornerle, porque quiero tratar varios temas: misterio, romance, celos, etc. Pero bueno, ya veremos, por ahora aquí teneis el primer capítulo, que ya tengo casi acabado el segundo, pero hasta la semana que viene no creo que lo cuelgue.  
  
¡Nos vemos!¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	2. ¿Embarazada?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Embarazada?**

- Pero... pero... ¿que haces tu con eso? -dijo Ran con la cara muy colorada-.

- Pues es muy normal que lo tenga, no? -dijo Shinichi con sarcasmo-. A mí me gusto mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros el sábado pasado.

- No tengo ganas de hablar de eso, Shinichi...

- Pero...

- Ran se levantó y le dijo que se fuera, pero él se resistia. Al final, Shinichi cogió a Ran y le dió un beso en los labios. Ella se quedó asombrada, aunque no sabía porqué, pero le gustó y se quedaron un rato besandose. Hasta que al final, Ran se soltó y dijo:

- ¿Por qué... me has besado?

- Bueno... eres mi novia, no? No creo que sea un pecado besar a mi novia.

Shinichi se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando:

- Haber, a ti te pasa algo, explicamelo. Confía en mí, pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Shinichi abrazó a Ran. Ella estaba muy colorada, entonces se rindió y empezó a explicarle despacio todo lo sucedido el sábado anterior:

- Mira... te acuerdas cuando nos quedamos tu y yo solos, no?

- Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente. -dijo Shinichi muy contento-.

- Y de todo lo que pasó durante la noche, no?

- Sí, sí.

- Pues.... creo... creo que puedo estar...

- ¿Estar qué? -dijo Shinichi un poco preocupado-.

- Ya sabes, estar... e-m-b-a-r-a-z-a-d-a. -dijo ruborizandose un poco-.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE VOY A SER PADRE? ¡PERO SI NADA MÁS TENEMOS DIECISIETE AÑOS! -dijo Shinichi elevando la voz-.

- Ssshhh... no grites. ¡Por eso estoy preocupada!

Shinichi no sabía que decir, estaba muy contento porqué iba a ser padre, pero a la vez también estaba muy preocupado.

"Si nada más tengo diecisiete años" -pensó-. "No estoy preparado para ser padre todavía"

De repente se escuchó la cerradura de la puerta que se abría. Eran los padres de Ran, que ya habían vuelto de su salida. Ran estaba sentada y muy colorada en el suelo, junto al lado de la mesa, donde sostenía una foto que salían ella y Shinichi besandose apasionadamente, la foto que Shinichi había sacado de su bolsillo minutos antes. Cuando se dió cuenta que la tenía se la guardó rápido dentro de su camiseta.

Shinichi se encontraba de pie, con expresión de sorpresa y pensando al mismo tiempo. Pero cuando entraron los padres de Ran se dió la vuelta y los saludó. Lo mismo hicieron Kogoro y Eri.

- Hola Ran, ¿que haces aquí Shinichi? Es un poco tarde... -dijo Eri sonriendo-.

- Nada mamá, sólo ha venido porque necesitaba hablar conmigo. -dijo Ran esforzandose para que su voz fuera lo mas normal posible-.

- Ya veo ya... -dijo Kogoro un poco dudoso-. Oye Ran, ¿y que es eso que te has escondido rápidamente en tu camiseta?

- Ah! No nada papá...

- Haber, ¡enseñamelo! -dijo Kogoro con mucha tranquilidad-.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no es nada, papá! -dijo Ran levantando un poco la voz-.

Entonces Kogoro miró a Ran con cara extrañada, pero paso por al lado de ella y se fue a su habitación, y Eri lo siguió. Ran cogió la foto del interior de su camiseta y se la dió a Shinichi para que se la llevara, no quería que la vieran sus padres.

- Te tienes que ir Shinichi, ya hablaremos de eso que tu ya sabes mañana.

- Pero... ¿pero estas segura de... eso?

- No, no lo estoy, pero ya lo discutiremos mañana.

Ran abrió la puerta e hizo que Shinichi abandonara la casa. Después, se fue para su habitación, se cambió y se puso a dormir.

Al día siguente, Ran estaba un poco triste, no habia dormido en casi toda la noche y estubo pensando en lo del embarazo: ¿Sería una falsa alarma o era verdad?. Tenía que saberlo como fuera, entonces cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Shinichi...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Shinichi? Tenemos que hablar sobre eso que ya sabes. -dijo Ran aflojando la voz-.

- Vale, ¿donde quieres que hablemos?

- Tu ven a mi casa, te espero en la puerta.

- Muy bien, hasta ahora.

Ran colgó el teléfono, se vistió y le dijo a sus padres (que aún dormian) que se iba a dar una vuelta. Cogió las llaves, salió de casa y se sentó en un banco que había justo enfrente.

**Fin Capítulo 2**

**[NoTaS de PuNTuK]**

Hola de nuevo!

Perdón por el retraso, pero esque me había olvidado completamente de U, aunk el segundo capítulo estaba casi escrito, pero bueno aquí lo teneis.

Como ya os dije en las notas del primer capitulo, le puse el titulo de Ran, ¿Shinichi o Heiji?, pero que queria tratar de varios temas... pero eso ya se verá mientras vaya evolucionando la historia.

Bueno haber si os gusta, y me poneis previews jejeje

Saludos ;) 


	3. Clavos, cadenas y alguien misterioso

**Capitulo 3 - Primera Parte: Clavos, cadenas y alguien misterioso**

Ran no tuvo que esperar mucho rato, ya que a los pocos segundos apareció Shinichi todo abrigado y preocupado.

- ¿Que pasa Ran? ¿De que quieres que hablemos?

- Vamos a dar una vuelta, no quiero que mis padres se despierten y nos vean aquí fuera...

- Pero está un poco oscuro, aún no ha amanecido...

- Shh, calla!

Ran cogió a Shinichi de la mano y se lo llevó por una de las calles, donde estaban solos y nadie podía escucharlos.

Estuvieron hablando sobre lo del sábado anterior, y de cómo se sentía ella con todas las dudas que le rondaban por la cabeza. Shinichi se ponía cada vez más nervioso mientras Ran le iba contando la história y ella se estrañó:

- Que te pasa, Shinichi? ¿No quieres tener un hijo? �

- Sí... Pero... ¿No somos aún un poco jóvenes para ser padres?

- Tenemos 17 años, tampoco somos unos críos, no?

No sabía que contestar, volvía a preguntarse porqué se ponía tan nervioso cuando hablaban de este tema: ¿sería verdad que no quería a Ran tanto como el pensaba?

De repente vieron que algo se había movido muuy rápido cerca de ellos. Ran se puso en guardia, aunque estaba un poco asustada, y Shinichi empezó a investigar por alrededor para poder distinguir algo entre la oscuridad.

Se volvió a mover algo y se escuchaban objetos metálicos chocandose entre sí. Poco a poco se iba viendo una sombra de alguien corpulento, y se podía distinguir que esa persona, tenía una prenda encima, parecida a una capa.

- Qu... ¿Quién anda ahí? -dijo Ran entrecortada-.

- (Ruidos metalicos)

- Ran, vete de aquí poco a poco, ves a casa y llama a la policía. -dijo Shinichi susurrandole a Ran-

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! No me da ningún miedo esta persona, como me provoque le haré una llave que se va acordar de quién es Ran Mouri.

- ¡Te he dicho que te vallas! ¿No ves que estás embarazada? En estas condiciones no puedes luchar...

- ¡No estoy segura de que esté embarazada! Y si lo estubiera daría igual, porque a ti no te interesa, verdad?

- ¡Ahora no es momento para discutir, Ran!

- ¡A mi...!

La persona de la capa saltó y se la quitó lanzandola al suelo. Ran y Shinichi pudieron ver a un hombre alto y corpulento, que llevaba varias cadenas entre la ropa, y varios clavos y piercings en la cara y la cabeza. El hombre cogió un bastón de hierro que tenía y lo lanzó hacia donde estaba Ran, pero esta lo esquivó.

- ¡¡¡RAAAN!!! ¿Estás bien?

¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Quién te crees...?! -dijo Shinichi fulminandole con la mirada, pero no pudo acabar la frase-.

**Fin Primera Parte - Capítulo 3**

**NoTaS de PuNTuK**

Ei! Que tal? Os gusta esta primera parte de este capítulo? He querido darle un poco de misterio/terror porque a mi no es que me gusten muchos las historias romanticas, pero mezcladas con terror, misterio y eso, se me hacen más emocionantes.

Pues lo siento por el LARGUISIMO retraso de escribir el capítulo 3 (aunque es la primera parte), pero esque como no habia suficientes reviews pues lo dejé estar, y después con el colegio, los deberes, estudiar y eso, me olvidé... XDD

Pero bueno, aquí esta, y espero que os guste y que dejeis reviews, que haber si este finde escribo la segunda parte (aunque no se si podré... TT).

Nos vemos!

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - Segunda parte y última: Clavos, cadenas y alguien misterioso**

El hombre lanzó una cuchilla afilada contra el brazo de Shinichi, pero solo le hizo un corte en el brazo. Shinichi se cayó al suelo, pero antes de caerse del todo, se pudo aguantar con el otro brazo. Ran, asustada, fue hacia Shinichi, le miró el brazo y vio que le salía bastante sangre del corte.

- ¡Te sale mucha sangre, Shinichi! Pero... ¡¡¡Que te has creido, cabrón!!! ¡¡Ahora verás quién es Ran Mouri!!

-¡No, Ran! No vallas, dejalo, es un hombre muy fuerte.

- ¿Que haces, Kudo? ¿Por qué no vienes aquí si te crees tan macho? ¿Tu no eras un gran detective, o se te ha secado el cerebro?

- ¿Pero que dices? ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto, con ser un detective?

- Es muy fácil de entender, vamos a comenzar con una prueba muy sencilla.

El hombre corpulento fue hacia donde estaban Ran y Shinichi, y cogió y ató a Ran con una de las cadenas que llevaba. Shinichi se levanto con la mano derecha puesta con un pañuelo de Ran sobre la herida que le había hecho en el brazo izquierdo, y fue corriendo hacia donde estaban Ran y el hombre misterioso. Pero el hombre le dio un golpe con una de las cadenas que tenía, y Shinichi retrocedió y cayó de nuevo al suelo. El hombre cogió a Ran, que se encontraba atada, y empezó a correr hacia el lado contrario donde se encontraba Shinichi, y él se levantó como pudo y le siguió.

- ¡¿Dónde vas, cabrón?! ¡¡Si quieres llévame a mí, pero deja suelta a Ran!!

- ¡¡SHINICHI, AYUDAME!! ¡Este tío me está tocando demasiado y no puedo hacer nada!

- ¡Cayate, estúpida! No te quiero para tocarte, voy sólo por Shinichi.

De repente, el hombre se detubo, mientras Shinichi lo seguía de lejos. Entonces Ran pudo ver una sombre muy conocida, pero no sabía de quien era.

- ¡¿Que haces cogiendo a Ran?! -dijo una voz muy que Ran conocía mucho- ¡Sueltala ahora mismo!

- ¡Heiji! -dijo Ran, alegrandose un poco- ¿Que haces aquí? Me tienes que salvar de este tío, por favor, ¡me esta haciendo daño!

- ¿Y Kudo? ¿No está contigo?

Ran miró hacia atrás pero no vió a Shinichi por ningún lado. Entonces se dió cuenta de que estaba en algún lugar estraño, porque nunca había estado en aquel sitio: estaban en una especie de plaza redonda y grande, donde habían muchas velas que la iluminaban y había un pilar en el centro, con varios pilares mas pequeños rodeándolo.

- Do... ¿Dónde estamos? -dijo Ran tragando saliva-.

- ¡Espera! Hace un momento estabamos cerca de casa de Kudo, ¡¿como puede ser que ahora estemos en este sitio tan... raro?!

- Así que este chavalín es un amigo tuyo y de Kudo, y parece ser que no es muy listo, por muy buen detective que sea.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy detective...? ¡Yo no te lo he dicho!

- He, he, he. Me parece que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien hoy...

**Fin segunda y última parte - Capítulo 3**


End file.
